1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter, and more particularly to a simple structure, high production efficiency and low cost of adapter and electrical terminal thereof.
2. The Related Art
A data in the car needs to be transferred to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) device by a corresponding adaptor. The existing adapter includes a first connector, a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) and a second connector. One end of the PCB connects with the first connector. The other end of the PCB connects with the second connector.
However, the production cost of the PCB is very high. And the PCB and the two connectors need to be soldered together through the SMT (Surface Mounted Technology), which not only increases the cost of soldering and testing, but also brings difficulty to manufacture. As a result, the production efficiency is reduced.